With the development of display technology, liquid crystal display panels have been utilized more and more widely, and a display effect of the liquid crystal display panels is improved continuously. There are many types of existing liquid crystal display panels, among which a Fringe Field Switching (FFS) display panel is very common. The FFS display panel has advantages such as large size, large visual angle, high response speed, accurate color rendering and light weight.
As shown in FIG. 1, a pixel structure of the FFS display panel in the related art includes: a common electrode 11 and a pixel electrode 12 located below the common electrode 11, where the common electrode 11 is provided with slits 111, branch electrodes 112 disposed parallel to the slits 111 and end electrodes 113 connected with ends of the branch electrodes. In the case the FFS display panel is powered on, a voltage is applied across the common electrode 11 and the pixel electrode 12 to form an electric field between the common electrode 11 and the pixel electrode 12, such that the liquid crystal molecules in the FFS display panel are driven to rotate and a white state is displayed.
As shown in FIG. 1, the common electrode 11 includes the branch electrodes 112 and the end electrodes 113, thus the electric field formed between the common electrode 11 and the pixel electrode 12 is constructed by electric fields respectively formed between the branch electrodes 112 and the pixel electrodes 12 and between the end electrodes 113 and the pixel electrodes 12. The electric field formed between the branch electrode 112 and the pixel electrode 12 has a direction X1, and can change the initial state of the liquid crystal molecules (which is the state of the liquid crystal molecules when the display panel is not powered on) and thus rotate the liquid crystal molecules, so that the white state is displayed by the pixels when light passes through the rotated liquid crystal molecules. However, since the end electrode 113 is parallel to an edge of the pixel electrode 12 at a side thereof close to the end electrode 113, and the electric field formed between the end electrode 113 and the pixel electrode 12 further includes an electric field having a direction X2 (which is shown as a horizontal direction), the electric field having the direction X2 tends to maintain the initial state of the liquid crystal molecules and hence is unbeneficial for the rotating of the liquid crystal molecules, and a light polarization phenomenon occurs, thereby reducing the light transmittance of the pixels presenting the white state and accordingly degrading the display effect of the display panel.